


Costume Planning

by telemachus



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Difficult Decisions, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Scheming Erestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/telemachus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to wear? </p>
<p>it would seem that Glorfindel is a surprisingly reluctant cosplayer......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Planning

“No,” he says, firm and masterful, “not even discussing it, ‘Res.”

I pout.

“Big, hero, lots of hair, macho unintelligible grunts – you’re perfect.”

“Not doing the cosplay.”

“Ships nicely with my outfit?”

“Nope.”

“Please, ‘Fin, please?”

“I am not being the Chewbacca to your Han.”

I sigh. Pretend to be disappointed, devastated even.

He growls, appropriately enough, then,

“Anything else, meleth,” he says.

I smile,

“How do you feel about putting your hair up?” I say, and when he nods cautiously, “decorative manacles? Golden bikini? – Kissing me would be canon?”

Because secretly, that was my plan all along.


End file.
